


Cover Me Like Rain

by halotolerant



Series: Basic Chickens [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: When Adam got home to the flat he was still twisting and fidgety and itching in his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Basic Chickens Week on tumblr *g*

When Adam got home to the flat he was still twisting and fidgety and itching in his skin. 

 

The tightness came in the space between his eyes, and on the top of his head like the fusions in his skull might break, and somewhere over the breastbone, and his stomach ached and his legs muscles skittered and flexed, twitching.

 

It had been coming on all day this way, and so also increasing annoyance with it - with himself – only making the situation worse, and he did know that, he got that, he’d been living with his own particular brain enough decades to understand how he ought to be self-managing.

 

So boring, though, and such a sense of defeat to give in to his stupid psyche, and today he’d wanted to push through that final work on the Ericsson project so very much. It was tantalisingly close to being done and if he hadn’t finished - if he hadn’t stayed in his chair and drunk more coffee and hunched up over his laptop, working, and made those three phone calls and fought the inbox pile - he’d have been coming home with it looming over him anyway, and that would be twice as bad.

 

Maybe. Probably. Perhaps. 

 

He needed this to go well. He needed the work. He needed to secure his situation here in Copenhagen and stop being a drain on Elias all the time.

 

And anyway now it was done, finished, even if… maybe he hadn’t checked it over properly, but it was done, wasn’t that the point? And maybe he should have said yes to the offer from the second firm instead of the first one but what if…

 

Adam ran his hand over his face, closed his eyes, tried to slow down. It felt like standing on the middle of a carousel, sometimes, like his brain wouldn’t stop turning and showing him scene after scene, even though he was trying his very best to keep still. 

 

His pulse was heavy, anxious, thudding under his skin. The edges of a headache were creeping over his temples, everything too warm except his feet, which felt like ice. Fucking Danish winters.

 

Fucking… he wanted to be angry, if he was angry with something, about something that actually mattered, it was justify feeling this emotion, make it less ridiculous and perhaps not a waste of time. 

 

And he could think of enough bad things in the world, holy fuck that was easy to do, and each raced up to stack on the other, a two-string chain of the global and the personal, politics and war and climate change and whether he needed more socks and the card he should have sent his aunt and the fact he probably ought to take up jogging again. 

 

He felt like a gasket building up a head of steam, ready to blow.

 

The door of the flat was locked behind him, he’d checked that already. Adam tried to steady the rising and falling of his chest. Taking his pulse was always a bad idea, never helped, but he did it anyway, felt it kick back and sprint against his fingers like some clubber too full of MDMA to stop moving before they died.

 

He could go and shower at once, he told himself, and try and just chill and slow everything down. That seemed too hard, though, too much like something he didn’t have time for. Or something he didn’t really deserve.

 

He could go into the bedroom, see if Elias was back from his nightshift yet, offer to help cook, except Adam knew he wouldn’t cook well, not like this, and standing up to do so, suddenly, seemed like an exhausting prospect. 

 

His skin felt so hot and shiny and his lips so dry and sore, and he probably ought to drink something, but that would involve moving, sitting, stay still, and his stomach ached… 

 

“Adam?” 

 

It was Elias, coming into the main room of the flat, drying his hands on a towel. His hair was wet at the edges, like he’d been washing his face, and he was only wearing a white vest and a rather holey pair of Y-fronts. 

 

“I was getting dressed,” Elias explained, stepping forwards. He had one black sock on too, knee high. “But I wanted to say hello because it is nice to see you. What would you like for dinner?”

 

“Um. Salmon, I guess? But if we - did we eat all of it the other day? We could have mussels.”

 

“I can go and buy more salmon.” Elias was coming across the room, frowning slightly now.

 

“Oh but you shouldn’t have to do that,” Adam began, trying to think. “I mean, I love your salmon dish but I can eat spaghetti, even the tinned stuff, I mean, or there are takeaways, although I don’t mean that I don’t…”

 

“Adam.” 

 

Elias had walked all the way up to him. He was frowning properly now, which always, on him, had that look of vague contempt. Sometimes Adam noticed this more than others.

 

“I should do the cooking tonight, really, anyway, it’s probably my turn,” Adam pointed out. “I mean for fuck’s sake, it’s just dinner, it doesn’t need to be a big deal, I… or do you want the salmon? Did you want to go out anyway? I mean, if there was something else you wanted to buy on the trip, or if…”

 

“Adam,” Elias said again, eyes wide. His voice was almost plaintive. He was looking Adam up and down like he almost didn’t recognise him, and it drove Adam nuts, because absolutely the worst thing about all this was that he couldn’t even drag himself out or conceal it sufficiently that it didn’t affect Elias too. 

 

He didn’t want to be another person who hurt Elias - that was the point.

 

“Fuck!” Adam shouted, and turned towards the door, blind, unthinking. 

 

Not quickly, but quite inexorable, Elias was there, right there, holding him, turning him round, pushing him carefully into walking backwards. 

 

In fact they walked together, step in step, Elias guiding, eyes still wide and anxious, until Adam had his back pressed against the door, Elias’ hands resting lightly on his shoulders. 

 

A crack was tearing, screaming, ripping open in the back of Adam’s throat. Suddenly it bloomed, and his eyes were welling up, the inside of his nose going hot and spiky. 

 

“Elias,” he said softly. He felt like the possession victim who wrestles control from their demon only long enough to whisper a sentence before their head spins 360 degrees and bad sound effects kick in. “Elias, I can’t…”

 

Elias stepped into him, so that there was no longer any space between them. They were pressed together chest-to-chest, groin to groin, Elias’ legs slipping between his own; spreading, bracing. 

 

Adam’s heartbeat was shaking through them both now.

With a little sigh, Elias pressed his face into the side of Adam’s neck. He started breathing very deeply, regular and measured, and slow, the way he’d once explained he’d been taught to breathe during his therapy, for when his world went red and he was scared. 

 

Was Adam scaring him, now? Or was this all giving?

 

“Stop that,” Elias told him, not unkindly, and then took up the breathing again. His chest expanded against Adam’s, once and again, and again. He was warm and smelt of their bedsheets and sweat and ginger biscuits.

 

Carefully, Adam inhaled with him on the next breath. Long. Slow. Deep. Deep enough his ribs ached. 

 

Then out, gradually, thoroughly. 

 

It left him dizzy. 

 

His pulse dropped, steadying.

 

Each exhale from Elias was warm and slightly moist against Adam’s neck. It felt good, and then it felt better, the skin getting sensitized.

 

Adam made a noise. Some part of him was trying, still, to make words and sentences and string together logic, but this was Elias, and Elias would understand a noise maybe just as well. 

 

So Adam made a noise, and he spread his legs wider too, trying to get it so Elias would fall into the cradle of his hips. All the tension in Adam’s body had gathered, slow as molten toffee, into a hot, hard cluster there, itching and needing and stiffening with blood. 

 

Elias murmured something wordless back, and licked Adam’s neck in a long, wet stripe. 

 

“My love,” Elias whispered now. “Shh, shhh darling.” 

 

He said the words quite the opposite of casually, with great formal precision and directness, like each was a gift to them both, worthy of a little honour. 

 

Adam’s head wasn’t hurting any more. Some muscle in his abdomen had unwound too, maybe squeezing its tension south between his legs, feeding the needing there. 

 

Opening his mouth, Adam moaned. Not thoughtlessly either - not because he couldn’t stop himself but because he didn’t have to. It was a wanting, whimpering sound from deep inside and he let it out, free, and could feel Elias thrill and stiffen against him as he listened.

 

“Need you, Elias.” Adam shifted his hips again, hopeful. He nosed along Elias’ cheek and kissed him hungrily, sucking on his tongue, panting into his mouth. When he had to breathe he whined at the interruption, and despite the others things he wanted, immediately kissed Elias again. 

 

Elias’ hands were busy between them. He undid Adam’s belt and then his fly, and pulled his trousers down, then pushed Adam’s shirt and jumper up to his armpits before starting to rub and twist at his nipples. Adam’s hips bucked, and the kiss broke a second time as he cried out, without thinking this time. 

 

It was getting harder to think at all. A great soft pure clarity; need and the meeting of need, and all of it certain.

 

It wasn’t like Elias had been great at this stuff from the beginning, but he studied hard when he was interested in something, Adam thought anyone would admit that much, and lucky for Adam Elias was currently most interested in him, his body, and how to make him feel incredibly good and like he’d maybe lost the use of all his limbs simultaneously. 

 

Like now, Elias’ lovely wet mouth going down to suckle at Adam’s left nipple, pressure and just a little tooth, the way that made Adam hiss and strain and feel himself leaking from his cockhead. 

 

There had been hang-ups, and on both sides, about the whole issue of Elias’ mouth. Adam hated to think of himself and the reactions he’d had to it, almost as much as he hated to think of how worried Elias had been about that very thing. 

 

If, now, he enjoyed showing his love of Elias’ mouth just a little more fully because of the last edge of that shadow, perhaps that didn’t hurt either of them.

 

Adam cried out, now, and got a hand into Elias’ wet curls, because his right nipple had been bitten and was now being held, just exactly hard enough, between Elias’ dear, wonky teeth, and if Adam had anything to rut himself against it could soon have been over. 

 

But the action of leaning in had arched Elias’ spine, taking his heat away, and Adam’s cock was bobbing in the air, aching and untouched, until the abrupt cessation of the pressure on Adam’s nipple - he had to moan again, and bite his lip - as Elias pulled back and then sank, dropping to his knees. 

 

Adam hadn’t expected that. Elias was hard too, and patience wasn’t at the forefront of his virtues.

 

But Elias just looked up at him - a bright, giddy, naughty sparkle of his eyes, a grin on his lips - and then took Adam’s cock into that sweet, hot mouth all in one go. 

 

It probably hurt when Adam hit his head back against the door but he scarcely had the capacity to notice it. 

 

Elias’ mouth, tight, wet, on him, sucking him. Adam wasn’t big like Elias but he wasn’t that small, and this was one skill Elias had definitely worked at with some dedication, until he could do this - get Adam weak and panting in under ten seconds, his thighs trembling, his abdominal muscles flexing as he fought not to come, to ride it just a little longer, to bear up with Elias’ tongue working around every contour of him.

 

Hands braced back against the door, Adam thought that he was sliding down it. He opened his eyes, looked down but he could barely see, he was instantly watching Elias as much he could pay attention to anything. And he was making sounds again, he was pretty sure of that, gasps ripping out of him.

 

Elias had one hand on Adam’s stomach, stroking in a way that really only half soothed. 

 

And Adam, Adam couldn’t think, and he forgot altogether about Elias’ other hand being anywhere at all, until there it was between the cheeks of his arse and one finger probing, pointing, dry and just exactly sore enough to be perfect right now.

 

Elias moved, and Adam breathed, and Elias moved again and Adam gasped, and on and on, stoking, stroking higher, peaks of pleasure soaring, excluding everything else.

 

When Adam came he felt it in his toes, in the soles of his feet, in his skull. Everything streaming out of him, hard, cathartic, achingly complete.

 

“Augh,” he managed, or something equally sophisticated along those lines, and for a moment all he could see were stars. 

 

Then, softly, he reached out for Elias’ face, cupping his cheek, ready to ease him off. 

 

Elias was watching him. That glint still wasn’t out of his eyes. He didn’t budge. 

 

“But I have to sit down…” Adam protested weakly.

 

Elias gestured him down, but stayed almost exactly where he was, even as - very slowly, for both their sakes, and because he could scarcely process what was happening - Adam started moving, sliding down the door to come to rest seated with his back against it, and Elias’ head still between his legs. Elias had angled himself during the shift, and now lay sideways across Adam’s lap, his mouth sucking very gently at Adam’s spent cock, as if almost by reflex. 

 

Elias’s legs were long and skinny and pale, sprinkled with dark hair. Adam ran his fingers through on Elias’ thigh without quite thinking, until he was caressing the curve of Elias’ arse, and Elias hummed appreciatively against him. Adam wondered whether he should go further, but Elias sucked harder at once, until it was the most Adam could do to keep his eyes open for a while.

 

It was lovely, for a period, warm and incredibly intimate to have his soft cock still resting in Elias’ welcoming mouth. Elias held eye contact the whole time, and Adam felt tears rising again, good ones, and wiped them away, laughing, and breathed some more, all as Elias watched him.

 

Then it wasn’t lovely, it started to be sore and aching but Elias held on, still smiling, and Adam, gripping him now, clinging to him for dear life as the sensations built and built and he started to harden again against Elias’ tongue, let himself cry, let himself weep with it and shake and shudder as he finally came again, weakly, agonizingly, feeling Elias swallowing it down all the while. Elias’ hands were soothing up his sides and over his belly again, firm and slow.

 

Elias’ mouth moving away was briefly freezing and then uncomfortable, but Elias stripped his own vest off and dropped it as a small, makeshift blanket and towel in Adam’s lap. Adam reached out his arms, shaking, and Elias hugged him, kissed softly his cheeks and his lips and the corners of his eyes where the tears lingered, breath stinking and erotic.

  
There was come all over Elias’ Y-fronts and on his chest too – he’d orgasmed during pleasuring Adam, then, as he did so often. Adam was aware of wanting to offer more than that, and also of being very glad he didn’t have to figure anything out right away.

 

Soon. There was time.

 

“The right thing?” Elias asked solemnly.

 

Adam had to laugh a little. “So right,” he said. “Darling man.”

 

It was like the calm after the thunderstorm. He was home, and all was well. He felt warm, lethargic, languorous, full of love.

 

He was also stinking and sticky and needed a shower, and probably they should wipe the paint on the door sooner rather than later to be on the safe side, but that could wait.

 

Everything else could wait.

 

“I’ll make the salmon, then,” Elias said, sounding brisk and happy and practical, and like he hadn’t just done the most intimate thing Adam had ever imagined. He started to move his feet as if to get up. “You should drink tea, also. Rest a moment, I will get a blanket.”

 

“No.” Adam held him tightly, drawing him back down. He hugged Elias close again. “No rush. I’ve got all I need. I’m just fine.”

 

Elias broke into another, even more beautiful smile. There was come in the corner of his mouth. Adam licked it away, and kissed him again. 

 


End file.
